


Independence Day

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A British commentary on America's Fourth of July





	Independence Day

“I must go – there’s a celebratory dinner tonight.”

Malcolm realised his mistake as his father looked horrified.

“They make you celebrate their independence day?”

“It’s not _their_ independence day,” Malcolm replied. “It’s a day to celebrate everyone’s entitlement to freedom. Even theirs,” he added with a smirk.

Stuart Reed surveyed him suspiciously.

“You haven’t forgotten your heritage have you?”

“No father. I’m still proud to be British. And the captain incorporates our major holidays too, where possible.”

“Remember: never forget who you are.”

“The Vulcans have a saying – Infinite diversity in infinite combinations.” Malcolm smiled. “We never forget our differences.”


End file.
